


Steady Hands

by The_Shy_One



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Crash Landing, Crossover, Engineering, First Meetings, Friendship, Light Angst, Other, mixing some canon things for wheeljack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: When Shuri is met with an alien machine that is capable with as much thought and feeling as her, he doesn't know which question she should ask it first. Or if she'll ever run out of them.





	1. Chapter One

As Shuri quietly made her way towards the area where the disturbance was recorded to be, she made sure what was left of the royal guard stuck close to her. Even weeks after the Snap happened, she still got that panicky feeling when nobody was by her or at a close distance. They needed to be close enough that she could see them from the corner of her eye. To make sure they weren’t gone like the others were.

 

Gone like her older brother.

 

As they got closer, Shuri could see the outside of the crater. The outer ring was high, most likely going to take some time if they walked up it. Time that they didn’t have if whatever crash landed was a threat. So she signaled to the rest of the group to go around the crater, to surround it as best as they could while she used one of the few experiments she had been working on in the few weeks to take her up to the top of the pile of dirt and trees snapped in half. 

 

All it took was single leap and as she landed on top of it without much issue. However she immediately came face to face with what caused the crater and the need to see what it was. Taking in at what she was looking at, the only thing that made sense in her mind that it was an alien spaceship. With the odd shape and size of it that she hadn’t seen from anything here on Earth (she hacked many government databases to see designs of weapons and such for her own curiosity), that was the only explanation she could come up with.

 

The ship was huge, bigger than anything recorded on Earth’s record, even for Wakanda. This wasn’t what she expected when taking a look at the disturbance in the jungle. (Probably more along the lines of something from Thanos if she was being honest with herself.)

 

The ship didn’t look like it had taken that much damage with only a few dents that she could see. Which was surprising with how far it had dug itself into the ground. Still Shuri knew that even if it appeared to be mostly unharmed that it didn’t mean what was ever on it wasn’t a threat in the slightest.

 

She took another leap to get closer. As she softly landed in the dirt, she finally saw the damage that was done to it. There were many scratch marks across the metal and dents the size of her hand that she couldn’t have seen from the top of crater. There was also signs of many repairs, each one varying in age and skill of how well it blended with the rest of the ship.

 

With curiosity, Shuri walked to the ship and carefully touched the hull of the ship. Even with the gloves she wore to protect herself, she could feel the immense heat coming off it. Like it was extremely warm to begin with before crashing through Earth’s atmosphere.

 

Making a decision, she took another leap. This time she landed on top of the ship. Shuri felt the heat through her boots, but thankfully for this latest version of them she had added the same protection as she did with her gloves. As she looked around, still seeing signs of repair, Shuri had to wonder what had created it. From what she heard from Oyoke with the fight against Thanos, he was a big being, towering over all the heroes who fought him. Still she doubt he was big enough to build what could house a big family or two with no issue over space.

 

Taking a step towards what she assumed to be the windshield of the ship, she saw soft colours of blue, purple and red lights peeking through all the dust and debris of the glass. When she was close enough to the windshield, she carefully touched the glass. It was the same kind of heat that she felt before, just a degree or two warmer. Thankfully her gloves protected her from such heat or her hands would have been burned severely.

 

Wiping her hand across the glass, she finally saw what was inside the ship. From what she could see there was a control panel, two seats for the giant aliens to use and a bunch of other things that she couldn’t identify. But the thing that was making her nervous was that she couldn’t see anything that could give an idea of what she was facing in terms of an alien. 

 

She sighed heavily making the dust from the windshield float up. It would seem that she would have to have a few guards here to watch over the crash site to make sure nothing escaped (and destroy even more of the planet than what Thanos did.)

 

As she took a step away from the windshield, Shuri heard something underneath her feet. She paused for a moment. When she heard the noise again, she went back to her original position. Wiping even more of the glass, she looked beyond the cockpit and tried to see what was making the noise.

 

As she took in the rest of the inside of the ship, Shuri finally noticed the streaks of blue on the floor. It looked like paint, but she was betting it was the blood of the alien that was hiding in the ship. (After all aliens wouldn’t have the same biology as humans.)

 

As she strained her eyes to see further in, she was suddenly met with a face of the intruder. With a yelp and a fumbled step backwards, Shuri fell backwards onto the ship. Even with the protect of her gloves and boots, the rest of her clothing wasn’t made to withstand the extreme heat (yet.) Feeling the burning heat through her clothing, she got up once more.

 

That’s when she saw that the alien who snuck up on her was still looking out the windshield. They were still looking at her almost like they were trying to solve a problem. But Shuri noticed that the alien wasn’t like the other aliens she had seen or met over the last few years. They looked like they were closer to a robot than anything else.

 

Going back to the windshield, Shuri continued to take in details of the alien as she wiped away more of the dust. There was a grey outer metal shell on their head with something like fins on the side of it while the face underneath looked organic enough. It left the possibility that there was a smaller being using a robotic suit (but that didn’t exactly give the reason why the ship was huge.) 

 

She could also spot metal behind their head that looked similar to wings. It was outlined with green and the rest of the metal was white. At the joint of the shoulder and the arm connecting was a car tire. Random, but who knew what aliens do being in outer space and all. 

 

Shuri went back to staring back at their face and noticed something else as well. The eyes were a solid light blue with thin dark blue lines to outline the pupils as they continued to stare at her.

 

Then it lifted a hand to point at the side of it’s head. Confused at what they were trying to communicate, she shrugged. With what looked like a full body sigh, they quickly left the windshield. Shuri watched as they went to a cabinet and dug through it’s supplies. She waited for a few moments for it to come back. Whatever they wanted her to do, she hoped it was reasonable.

 

When they popped back up, they held something up to the glass. Then they proceeded to write on it. Shuri waited until they were done to examine the words. The white lettering looked similar to English, but like someone who was either starting to understand the language or didn’t use it often.

 

“C...O...M...M..S?” She said out loud, hoping she was reading the letters right. The alien smiled and pointed back to their head. 

 

It took her a few moments before she finally understood what they wanted. “Oh you want to contact me through my comms!”

 

Without waiting any further, Shuri started to find the frequency that the alien was using. It took several minutes, but finally she connected to something that she hoped was them. She gave them a thumbs up to indicate that she had found it.

 

It took only a moment for the alien to use the link. 

 

“Hoping that’s you kid. Otherwise I’m talking to nobody.” Came a masculine voice through her ears. Oddly enough it reminded her of an old actor who did a lot of western movies back in the day that her would sometimes watch down in his free time.

 

Shuri smiled and replied “Don’t worry it’s the right line. Do you have a way to get out or are you stuck in there? That would make talking easier.”

 

“Can’t get out. The ground is blocking Jackhammer’s ramp door from being able to open. And I don’t have any grenades in here to use to break open the window.” The alien said, tapping against the glass.

 

Shuri smiled once more, knowing what she had to do. “I can help you get out. Just have to signal to the guards to join me up here.”

 

“Doubt it could be any worse that what I would do.”

 

She contacted the guards, telling them what she had found, why she needed their help. It took a few minutes for them to get to the ship as they didn’t having the same technology that she had. When they finally made it up the side of the ship, they stood close to the windshield, waiting for her orders.

 

It didn’t take long for her to set them up. With three of them standing around the windshield along with her, Shuri hoped this would be enough to break through the glass the first time. Otherwise it would take awhile. “Might want to stand back. Don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

 

There was a huff of laughter, but the alien moved away from the glass. Hopefully far enough that they won’t get hurt by flying glass. By the count of her hand, they all shot at it at the same time. There was a few cracks that she could see, stretching out over the glass. But it didn’t look like it would break from any of them kicking or hitting it.

 

With a heavy sigh, Shuri counted down again. And again. And again until she saw that there was a few pieces missing. With a smile, she counted off once more. There was loud cracking sound from most of the glass falling away. While a few pieces clung to the edge, it wasn’t enough that someone wouldn’t harm themselves if they jumped in or out of the ship.

 

“You can come out alien. As long as you don’t harm us, we don’t see a reason to use our weapons against you.” Shuri said. She watched as the alien came back and then crawled out from where the windshield use to be. 

 

She could hear the sounds of metal scraping metal and the soft hint of an engine as they stood up. Still the most surprising thing was how tall they were. Shuri had to bet that this one could tower over Thanos no problem.

 

They stretched and groaned, but still managed to give her a friendly smile when looking down at her. “Don’t think you’re gonna have to use your weapons on me. But I’ll ask if I can use whatever supplies you have to fix Jackhammer.”

 

“You can come with us to my lab. I want to ask you all kinds of questions.”

 

“Yeah? What kind of questions?”

 

“Things like if your a robot or an alien wearing a robot suit. Or more along the lines of how you crashed here.”

 

The smile grew wider on the alien’s face. “Smart move, kid. How about we start with names before diving into that stuff?”

 

“Alright. I’m Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. Who are you?” She asked. She watched as the alien tilted his head at the title. Like he wasn’t use to hearing titles like that.

 

“I’m Wheeljack from Cybertron. I thought we were on Earth?” Wheeljack said as they scratched the back of their head. “Unless the navigation wasn’t working when I crashed.”

 

“Wakanda is part of Earth. There are no countries or separate areas on Cybertron?”

 

“No, we didn’t have different countries. But there were certain cities that were for others unlike me. Like Vos for the seekers. But I don’t think that’s what you’re talking about.”

 

“ I guess not. But it sounds interesting nonetheless.” Shuri could feel her mind spinning a million miles per second, giving her questions that she should ask Wheeljack. His species sounded so interesting and different from hers, especially with what sounded like different body types to describe the type of ability they had. “We’ll talk more about it later though. I want to see how your ship works and see if I can recreate that in my lab?”

 

“Doubt you could do that kid. But it would be fun to see you try.”

 

“I don’t try. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a short fic with about 2 or 3 chapters, but it'll definitely be fun to write since these two have great personalities. Plus I figured they would mesh well together since in the original cartoon and in the comics, Wheeljack is an engineer (which is a shame they never show that side to him in Prime.) And Shuri makes all those weapons and suits from what we're shown in the Black Panther.
> 
> Hopefully it was a fun chapter to read! :D


	2. Chapter Two

She watched as the giant ship was lowered into a part of her lab. Without being buried into the ground it was even bigger than Shuri had initially thought. Easily it could fit three big families without much issue. But it was also easier to see that the ship was damaged. Some of the panels were missing completely or had jagged edges from where two parts of a panel were ripped apart from each other when the bottom of the ship’s hull dragged against the ground.

 

Looking up at Wheeljack, she had to wonder if the alien could fix it all by themselves. Creating panels to replace those missing or smoothing out the edges to make it easier to attach the new panels to. She could offer her help after all. It would give her a good reason to see it up close without having to resort to spying through the cameras or seaking in her lab in the dead of night.

 

“I could help you repair your ship. Extra useful in getting in the smaller places.” Shuri said. “Plus having someone else helping will make the work go faster.”

 

“You just want to see how Jackhammer works.” Wheeljack said, still watching as their ship was gently placed down.

 

“That’s part of the reason. But I do want to know more about you and your culture. Like for instance, are you a robot? Because if you are, you’re way beyond what humans have created so far.”

 

“I’m not quite what you humans call a robot, kid. But to save you the long winded explanation, Cybertronians are made up of living metal.”

 

“Living metal?” She questioned, trying to wrap her head around the phrase. While it would had never crossed her mind that an alien looking like a robot could be a living thing, human’s could only imagine so much when creating stories about the unknown. “So on Cybertron, you have metal that you can create each other from?”

 

“Guess so. I’m not a medic, so I won’t be able to explain it like any of them.Like I said, best explanation I can give without any confusion kid.” Wheeljack said, moving towards the Jackhammer. 

 

Shuri followed behind him. She still hadn’t gotten an answer from the alien robot about them getting her help. “So would you want my help?”

 

“Sure. Wouldn’t hurt to get Jackhammer repaired up as soon as I can. Don’t want the others worrying about me.” They said, checking over the damage of the hull. She took a look as well, seeing that there was more rooms to the chip besides what she saw earlier. 

 

“Are they close by or are they still on Cybertron?” She asked. She pressed a gloved hand to the hull, noticing that it had gotten a lot cooler. At least it wouldn’t burn her body that badly if she accidently fell down again.

 

As she climbed into the hull, checking out the inside of the ship, Wheeljack answered her. “There are a few that are on Earth, watching over you humans in case of an attack that your heroes can’t deal with by themselves. But the rest are on Cybertron, rebuilding the planet and forming a new government.”

 

“So you were returning here? To visit those who are Earth?”

 

“Nope. I only stayed on Cybertron long enough to help fix the giant space bridge and then left. Doesn’t feel like home after the fighting and destroying the planet four million years ago.”

 

Shuri didn’t know what to say to that. Even with the brief description that Wheeljack gave about what happened on their home planet, it didn’t sound all that pleasant. She knew she shouldn’t push the subject getting the gut feeling that they wouldn’t answer her. (Like when the doctors insist she talk about what happened, even though they lived through the Snap themselves.)

 

They didn’t say all that much to each other after that. Instead they took in all the damage, marking down where it needed to be repaired and where things needed to be redone to fix the ship. In the back of her mind, Shuri took many notes of the ship, wanting to see if she could incorporate any of it into future designs.

 

It wasn’t until one of the guards stationed to watch over the two of them said something about the time that she realized how much time had gone by. Looking through where the windshield use to be, she saw that it was extremely dark outside. Even more was the dinner that the kitchen staff probably sent down to make sure she ate was sitting near the ship.

 

Making her way through the broken windshield with a single leap, Shuri made her way towards her dinner. She could write down her notes and give her mind and body a break at the same time. With one of the chairs that were stashed in the lab, she quietly ate her dinner and made notes on her phone. Occasionally she would looked up to see Wheeljack still working on the ship.

The way they moved as they started to smooth out parts of the hull was so fluid that Shuri had no doubt in her mind that what they said to her about living metal made sense. Still she couldn’t get the full in depth answer she needed to understand fully from them. She wanted to understand how Cybertronians as a species. How their bodies worked, how they were created and anything else relevant.

 

She wanted to know everything that appeared to be machine, but functioned in the mind like a human.

 

As she was about to take the last bite of her meal, Wheeljack came over to her. There was a few spots where their paint job was scratched off and a few dents that she knew was there before, but otherwise appeared to be fine. They held a cube in their hands, the top of it glowing a soft blue.

 

“Looks like we can get started on this after we’re both done refueling. Shouldn’t take us more than a few days to get her back to her old self.” Wheeljack said.

 

“That’s good news. Hopefully that’ll give me enough time to start creating designs from what I’ve seen of the Jackhammer. You have no idea what this’ll do for future technology for us humans.”

 

“I can understand as an engineer. But you humans have come such a long way in technology since the last time I was here. Guess I understand now why Ratchet was so impressed by Raf on one of our missions.” 

 

“Raf would be a human?” Shuri questioned.

 

“Yeah. Knew his way around computers that left both me and Ratchet impressed a lot of the time. Good kid though. He might be around your age.” Wheeljack said. They then pressed the cube to their mouth, the blue glow lighting up their face. “But I was more impressed by Miko since she could head to head with any of us. You actually remind me a bit of her actually.”

 

Shuri looked away from the alien, suddenly feeling sad. The way that they talked about their human friends made a twisted feeling in her gut appear. She hoped that Wheeljack’s friends were alive, but knowing what happened with the Snap, it was likely that the both of them were gone. “Hopefully they’re still here.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean” There was an edge to Wheeljack’s voice as they said that. Like they would do anything to protect their friends from whatever Shuri might have done to them. Still Shuri knew that they would come to this topic eventually. She just wish she didn’t have to give them the news that their friends might possibly be gone. Including the Cybertronians here on Earth.

 

“I mean they might not be alive. You don’t know what happened a few weeks ago?”

 

“I don’t, I was travelling back here. Tell me what happened?”

 

“There was an attack here on Earth by an alien called Thanos. My brother and the group of heroes tried to stop him. But..” She paused for a moment, wondering how she should phrase the part, “But they couldn’t stop him when he had all the Infinity Stones in his hands.”

 

“ _ What did he do _ ?”

 

Thanos caused something that we’ve been calling the Snap. It caused half of the universe to disappear. Just turn to dust with no way to stop it.”

 

She looked back up Wheeljack. She saw the shock in their eyes and on their face. There was a hint of other emotions, but the shock was the one that she could see clearly. Shuri made no move to towards them. Wheeljack needed space for news that was literally Earth shattering. 

 

She was the same when learning about what happened to T’challa. Nobody could get near for a few after knowing what happened to her brother. (Even though she was desperate for someone to hold her so close and tight that her shattered heart could piece itself back together by force.)

 

When they slowly sat down on the floor, she finally moved. She saw the way Wheeljack placed their hands on his face. Like they were trying to force their emotions back. Slowly and as gently as she could, she placed a hand on their leg.

 

When they looked through parted fingers, she gave them a soft smile. “I can look through the data base for each country to see if they’re still alive. The least I can do for dropping this kind of news on you.”

 

“You know kid,” Wheeljack let out a tired sigh, “I’m sure you mean well. But I need some time to process this news. Can we just fix the Jackhammer? Please?”

 

“Of course. Still would you like me to look for their names during my downtime?”

 

“I guess. Just give me time if you do find anything that’s not good?”

 

She gave them another soft smile. “You have my word Wheeljack.”

 

They stayed like this for a few more minutes.Then they went back to working on the Jackhammer. Smoothing out the edges and taking down more measurements. The amount of vibranium that they would need to complete this was going to set a new record for Shuri. Though it wasn’t in that much demand like before, so she doubt her mother or anyone else will scold her for it.

 

They continued well into the night. Until Shuri felt herself curling up in the huge chairs, her eyes feeling heavier and heavier as the minutes passed by. Silently she watched Wheeljack continued to work, wondering if they would need to sleep soon.

 

Still she leaned her head against the arm of the chair, the plush feeling of it being softer than any bed she had ever slept it. She was so tired by this point that she didn’t notice Wheeljack placed something over her to keep her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quite the chapter to write. Especially for dropping that kind of news on Wheeljack. I expect he wouldn't know about that kind of news since he's traveling all by himself in space and he didn't die from the Snap either. Still there's enough wiggle room for hope for Wheeljack, so don't expect the worst for Miko or Raf.
> 
> Hopefully it was a good chapter to read! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Steadily they worked on the Jackhammer. For days, they pounded at vibranium and shaped it to fit onto the missing parts of the hull. Putting it on the hull and making sure that it was secured. Making sure any mistakes that were made was quickly caught. Shuri didn’t want Wheeljack have to make an emergency landing because of something that could have been prevented. 

 

But during that time, she had set her computers to search for the two humans that Wheeljack mentioned. Going through every government’s database about which citizens survived the Snap and which didn’t. (Another list complying of those who were undetermined and were still being looked for.) It would have taken days if she had done it by hand, to comb through both of those lists. 

 

It would have also broken her heart to see familiar names that she considered to be close to her.

 

As she quickly pounded the sheet of vibranium in front of her, trying not to let her mind drift in a million directions doing such a task, she briefly looked over at Wheeljack. The alien was doing the same, going at a much faster pace than her. But they also had the look on their face that they aren’t in the present. Likely somewhere that didn’t have the idea of friends lost horribly to the Snap.

 

Shuri returned her focus back to her task. For another hour the two of them continuously stayed like this, pounding at the vibranium to flatten it out and then shaping it to fit with the other panels.

 

It wasn’t until another order of vibranium came in that Wheeljack broke the silence. “Shuri what is this stuff? Never came across anything like it in my travels.”

 

“Vibranium. A type of metal that Wakanda has used since it crashed into the mountain. In fact almost everything in this lab is made from it.” She answered. She looked up from her newly formed panel to see Wheeljack looking at formless metal that came in.

 

“So it’s not even from earth?”

 

“Nope. From what we know, the stuff came from a meteor a long time ago which crashed into the mountain. But it’s an extremely useful material, especially when being shot at. Not a lot can penetrate it.”

 

“Would have been useful during the war with the ‘Cons.” Wheeljack said gruffly. They picked up a few pieces, looking at it with a look that Shuri was familiar with. After all she had seen it on her own face many times. The look was made of curiosity and the wonder if the idea they had in mind could work. (Often times it didn’t, but that still get them down.)

 

“Well the Cybertronians will have to get in line for using it. Wakanda only recently let the rest of the world know that it’s not as rare of a metal as they once thought.” Shuri said, walking over to them.

 

“That is if any of us ever come out of hiding here.” They said, opening a compartment on their body to store the few pieces. “Been warned too many times that humans wouldn’t like knowing how helpless they are when being faced by us.”

 

“When were you told that?” Shuri demanded. “Because after everything with the heroes and the aliens, I think we could handle knowing that you exist as well.”

 

Wheeljack paused in their movements. A slow blink before raising a hand to cup their chin, deep in thought. “I would say we came here...about the 1980’s? At least that’s how you humans refer to it. But I know it was a long time before a lot of your heroes showed up.”

 

“Okay that’s understandable, especially with the Cold War going on.” She said, suddenly getting the whole picture. “Still, after the whole alien attack in Manhattan with the Avengers and with what followed after, you guys would have been fine to come out.” 

 

“Not my decision kid.”

 

“Well after this whole mess with the Snap is figured out, you need to make a case for being known to us. Humans don’t like not knowing that there were aliens among us way before the Manhattan attack.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do. But for know it’ll do that you and few other humans know.” Wheeljack said, a bright smile on their face. Shuri playfully rolled her eyes as she went back to her work station. 

 

She heard the thudding steps of Wheeljack returning to their work station. For the next few hours the two of them focused on making more panels. When the kitchen staff came down to give Shuri her lunch, she welcomed the distraction. Placing her plate on the table, she went to work going through the lists that were complied. Taking bites in between, she spent her lunch like that. 

 

Vaguely she heard Wheeljack doing something behind her, grumbling about one thing or another. But she paid no attention to it. After all she had a promise to a friend to do and she wanted get as much as she could done during her downtime.

 

It wasn’t until she heard an explosion that she finally turned her attention towards the alien. She could see the outline of where the explosion occurred, the black soot covering the floor, the tables and when she got close enough to Wheeljack, even on the alien themselves.

 

She looked up towards them and saw the excited look on their face. She also couldn’t resist the smile that came to her face after seeing that. “Are we getting excited about vibranium?”

 

“You have no idea, kid. But I need a lot more of it. Also a lot more time and space to see what this stuff can really do.”

 

“I can give you the notes, Wheeljack.”

 

“Not the same. I like to understand what I’m working with. A hands on approach as you humans say.”

 

A huff of laughter escaped her at that answer. She could totally understand the giant alien’s approach. “Just as long as you don’t completely destroy my lab, I’ll let you play around with the vibranium.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Wheeljack replied playful. They went back to the few pieces of vibranium likely to set up another small experiment before the break was over.

 

Shuri went back to her table, seeing that there was a few more bites of her lunch. For the next 15 minutes, she slowly ate those bites. She wanted to give her friend enough time to finish their experiment.

 

_______________________

 

It was another few days before they were down to having a few panels left to put on the Jackhammer. Over that time Shuri had seen that Wheeljack was worse than her when it came to testing ideas. The multiple spots in her lab where explosions occurred was proof of this. (Still she gave the cleaning staff extra pay for having to deal with more than what was expected from her.)

 

She was also having a bit of an issue of the lists giving neither of the names that Wheeljack provided either. While she knew there was a huge population on Earth, she didn’t realize how huge it was until looking through those lists. 

 

After this was all done, she never wanted to see those lists again, unless there was something dire going on.

 

With a sigh of frustration, Shuri looked away from the screen and laid her head on the table. Maybe if she didn’t look at it then maybe it’ll give her the answers she wants. (What was the saying? A watched pot never boils? Something along those lines was all she knew.)

 

Lunch had come and past already, but she made the decision that since there was so few panels to install that they could relax for a bit longer. Wheeljack had taken that decision with excitement, going back to their several experiments with glee. In the background as she worked, Shuri heard small explosions going off. But she knew that it wasn’t anything serious after hearing it over the last few days.

 

Still she looked over at the giant alien, smiling softly when seeing that they still had the same gleeful aura around them. They would have to stay in contact with each other, just for the ideas of what they could create with each other being one of the best reasons to do so. 

 

That along with the friendship they had formed with each other.

 

As she rubbed her eyes, Shuri took another look towards the screen. On it, the program was wildly signalling that they found what she had been looking for. She had to blink a couple of times whening seeing that. Then hurriedly she touched the screen, wanting to know what the results would be.

 

Reading over, Shuri could only be stunned. Then quickly she hurried over to Wheeljack to tell him the news.

 

Right after that they installed the panels, hope and excitement motivating their every move. Soon it was done and the Jackhammer looked like any proper alien ship Shuri had see.

 

“Well no better way to test out if she’s done then to get right over there.” Wheeljack said, going up the ramp.

 

Shuri followed along, her steps hurried to keep up with them. “I would say do anything else, but I know that would fall on deaf ears. Besides I want to see how she works.”

 

Wheeljack laughed at that, but helped her up to one of the chairs when she asked (She left her boots in the lab during the excitement.) It took a few moments for the alien to get the ship going, but once the sound of engines rumbled on, Shuri knew she was in for a treat.

 

Carefully they left her lab. Then once they were in the air and a decent distance away from the mountain, the ship speed away. Even with the experience with the ships she had created and piloted that were faster than the average plane, they had nothing on the Jackhammer.

 

The force was stronger on a small being like her, but she knew it would have been stronger if it had been any small. She took it all in stride, wanting to take in everything she was feeling and seeing. After all, she would need to create a similar thing in the future that would accommodate humans to their every need.

 

Even with how fast it went, it still took some time to find where they needed to go. (Still a lot shorter time than she was use to though.)

 

When getting close to where they needed to land, Wheeljack turned on the comms. “Wheeljack here, I’m going to be landing soon. Do I have permission?”

 

There was a few moments of silence before a voice answered back. “Ultra Magnus here, you do have permission.”

 

“Still so orderly. I have I travelled back in time?” Wheeljack teased.

 

“No, you haven’t Wheeljack. I can ask you where you’ve been since leaving Cybertron. Nobody has seen you for a long time.” There was a somber tone to what Ultra Magnus was implying.

 

“Here and there. Nothing worth telling you about. Well except for the human who helped me repair Jackhammer.” 

 

Shuri heard the sigh from the other alien. Almost like they were troubled by what Wheeljack said. “Just land here so I can yell at you for breaking protocol.”

 

“Not my commander anymore Ultra Magnus. Besides I’m sure you like her once you’ve met her.”

 

There was few yells about what Wheeljack was thinking before it got turned off. Shuri saw the biggest grin that she’s ever seen on the alien. Still it was infectious enough to get her smiling as well.

 

It was only a few more minutes before they landed on the ground near a U.S military base. When walking down the ramp, she saw two kids near her age impatiently waiting at the end of it and another Cybertronian looking annoyed. Just before Wheeljack could take a step down the ramp, the one kid speedily ran up.

 

The girl flew by her, crying like there was no tomorrow and gripping herself to Wheeljack. This set off the other kid to do the same, trying and failing to keep the tears of relief from escaping when reaching the Cybertronian.

 

She made her way down the ramp and looked up at what she assumed to be Ultra Magnus. They looked imposing as they were taller than Wheeljack. Plus the red and blue paint on their body was a startling contrast against what Wheeljack had.

 

But when they looked down at her, there was a bit of curiousity peeking through the annoyance. “I’m assumed your the human who helped Wheeljack. I’m Ultra Magnus.”

 

“I’m Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. I have a few suggestions for you to hear if you have the time to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's the end for the fic. It was extremely fun to write these two and even have that heartfelt reunion at the end. Plus Shuri going up to Ultra Magnus to try and talk him into letting Cybertronians to be visible to all humans is a hilarious idea I might have to do at a later time. Or possibily Starscream if I'm going by IDW comic canon lol.
> 
> Still it was a fun little project that I hoped was fun to read as well. :D


End file.
